Wayne Judd
Wayne Judd is the partner of Cheryl West. Originally the main antagonist of the show, by season two Judd became a main protagonist. Overview Wayne was born to Ray Judd and his unnamed mother. A few years later, Judd got a younger brother. He, his brother and his mother moved out. Ray pursued them but by the time he found them Judds mother had a new boyfriend. When Judd reached adulthood he became a policeman and married fellow cop Monica. On 12 June 2000, Judd responded to his first call at The West House where the mother of the household had strong words with him. Judd cheated on Monica with the wife of a career criminal but she later died after they broke up. Judd had constant disputes with the Wests, but once they went straight, Judd developed feelings for Cheryl, the mother. They pursued a relationship and after several ups and downs, became partners. Cheryl got impregnanted by Judd but their baby was stillborn. Biography Season One Judd is the main cop in charge of the West family. He worked under Detective Inspector Grisham. He raids the West house on the morning of Wolf's trial, looking for Van, who committed a home invasion the night before. He also escorts Pascalle home after her assault on the WINZ Guy. He is doubtful that Cheryl can follow through on her plan to straighten out her family. (Slings And Arrows) Judd is later seen talking to Wolf at prison, Wolf narks on Allen Markham and Judd later arrests him. Judd later contemplates sending a letter arguing about Jethros legal barring but decides against it but he arrests Margaret after a tip off by Loretta that she is escaped prisoner, Mark. When Cheryl goes to visit Luther Wallace to collect the money he stole from Hoochie Mama, Judd tackles her into the grass and informs her that she walked into a drug bust. Luther is arrested and Judd, surprised that Cheryl is actually going down the straight and narrow, returns the stolen money to her. Judd gains alot of respect for Cheryl at this point. Judd follows Cheryl in his car one night to a motel she is staying at. She invites him in for a drink and they end up having sex. When Cheryl learns that Judd set Wolf up and this is why he is in prison, she loses all respect for Judd as she viewed him as the only man she could trust. Judd, trying to regain her respect tells her that although Van did the Tongan job, he could frame Draska. Cheryl agrees, but Hickey becomes addicted to the idea of arresting Van. But Loretta steals the money so there is no case. Season Two Judd arrests Loretta on piracy charges but has no evidence and instead Kurt is arrested. Judd later pays boy racers to torment Wolf and try to get them to break Wolfs home detention. They steal Cheryls car however and Judd forces them to return it. When Cheryl drops out of a Hoochie Mama deal at a hotel, Judd arrives to greet her. They watch a movie together and sleep side by side, fully clothed. Judd leaves the next morning. Judd hears that Wolf is participating in a robbery and rings Wolf, telling him this and that he had sex with Cheryl. Wolf arrives at The Rusty Nail and violently punches Judd before cutting off his ankle bracelet and running away. Once the robbery has finished, Judd approaches Wolf in an abandoned warehouse, he tells Wolf to leave or he will nark on him to the horsemen. Judd later arrives at the West House to inform Cheryl that Wolfs car has been found abandoned and burnt. Cheryl later visits Judds house, but leaves when she sees many guns. Judd and Cheryl become lead suspects in Wolfs dissapearance. Later, the West family is shocked to see Judd at Cheryls Hoochie Mama opening. Judd is later the policeman in charge of the kidnapping of Tracy Hong, she is soon returned safe and sound. As Cheryl starts to stay more and more at Judds house, they begin to develop deeper feelings for eachother. Judd decides to find Wolf for Cheryl and finds out Ted West has Wolfs number. He sneaks into Teds room and calls Wolf informing him that Ted has a brain tumour and that it is best to return. He also confronts Brandon Gibbs, Wolfs illegitimate son, asking where Wolf is. Grisham starts to get suspicous after Anne-Marie Gibbs (Brandons mother) lays a complaint, Grisham suspects that Judd is only doing this to continue dating Cheryl. Sparky later arrives at the police station and trys to confess for everyone involved in the gang job, Judd knowing that this will in turn get the Wests in trouble, informs Cheryl, who manages to stop Sparky. Judd moves into the West house and after the furniture is stolen, he buys new luxury sofas and other assorted furniture. Wolf rings Judd and tells him to meet him at the Rusty Nail. When they meet, Wolf tells him no hard feelings and hands him a package which contains his will. The next morning, Judd goes to his car only to find a similar bag in his passenger seat. He opens it to find alot of money. The next second, the police are there. They arrest Judd and it is revealed Wolf narked on him claiming that Judd was responsible for the gang robbery and that Wolf is handing himself in to keep a man like Judd off the streets. Cheryl is devastated and trys to save her love but with no success, he is driven to jail. Outrageous Fortune: The Movie Cheryl hopes for Judd to be out of prison in time to join the family and Eric on their annual trip to Tutaekuri Bay. But Judds court case gets held up and he can not make it. At the end of the movie, Pascalle picks up Judd and drives him to the bay just intime for the annual bonfire. Cheryl and Judd embrace as the credits begin to roll. Season Three Relationships Cheryl West ]] ]] Judd first met Cheryl in 2000, when he responded to a noise control complaint at their house. In Season One, Judd showed disbelief that Cheryl could follow through with her plan at straightening her family out. But as he noticed she actually started to do what she said, he fell in love with her and she did the same. The two slept together at the end of season One. In Season Two, Judd showed disgust at Wolf being back in Cheryls life and he made Wolf leave the city. When Wolf was not there for Cheryl when a Hoochie Mama deal fell through, Judd showed up to her hotel room with wine and the two watched movies together. As the season progressed, Cheryl spent more and more nights at Judds and the two started to fall in love. By the end of Season Two Judd had moved into The West House. When Judd went to court in Season Three for his part in the gang burglary, Cheryl paid for a QC lawyer which Judd did not approve of. Judd also did not like how much time Cheryl was spending with the dodgy Gary Savage and the two broke up. In Season Four, Judd was shown to still show interest in Cheryl but have a new life, but by the end of Season four, they got back together. Cheryl also discovered she was pregnant. In Season Five, Judd did everything he could to make sure Cheryl had some rest and he introduced her to his family. A big stone was thrown in the path of their relationship when their baby, Tama Judd was still born. Judd could not believe Cheryl would ditch him when the baby was born and the two had a huge argument about this at Lorettas wedding. When Cheryl murdered Zane Gerard and plead guilty, Judd told her that he may leave in Season Six. But Cheryl promised to change her plea just for him and the twos relationship blossomed once again. Behind the scenes Wayne was named as such because "it's dead kiwi, also a bit Wild West," according to Rachel Lang. His surname was initially Budd, but it failed the name check as a real person had the same name and occupation."Jools asks Rachel" Outrageous Fortune – The Official Site. February 13, 2008. References Judd, Wayne